


Motion picture

by Armiria



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armiria/pseuds/Armiria
Summary: Are you gonna tell him?





	

   “Are you gonna tell him?”  
Jim gives him a look. A tired one. He seemed more alive on the Franklin than he has been for the last three years. All of that now gone once again.  
   “Should I?”  
He sounds angry too. Which is more understandable than Leonard would care to admit.  
   “I really think you should,” he says.  
Jim's eyebrows shoot up. He's probably expected some characteristically sarcastic comment, so they are both in the uncharted territory now.  
   “Do you know something I don't, Bones? “  
McCoy snores.  
   “Plenty actually.”  
Jim squirms.  
   "Bones.”  
Leonard briefly debates the ethics of reciting to Jim Spock’s delusional confessions, but decides against it.  
   “Just tell him,” he sighs in the end.  
Jim doesn't look at him anymore, he stares into the vast unknown that's lurking in the darkness behind the window.  
   “He has a girlfriend,” he says finally. “I’m not that guy.”  
And Jim really isn't. And it's been three years. And anyone - Uhura included - who ever happened to be in the room, when Spock would ghost his fingers over Jim’s open palm, while he was in coma after Khan endeavour, would know immediately that no one could have ever stand to get in the way of that touch. It's a twisted miracle they've managed to keep it up for so long.  
Somewhere after a short but horrifying flashback recount of Jim's brief perish McCoy decides that not all secrets are worth keeping. He owes Jim that much.  
   “They broke up,” he utters.  
Jim's silent for a moment and Bones watches his muscles unclench. His shoulders sack, his posture slowly relaxes. Like someone took a core out of him but in turn let him breath.  
   “How long? “  
Bones shrugs. Between saving the bastard's life and flying the fucking torpedo there wasn't exactly a time to ask to elaborate.  
   “Looks recent.”  
It strikes him now that somehow Jim is profoundly sad about it too. Like he hasn't been slowly withering away watching that romance bloom.  
   “Huh.”  
They stay in silence for awhile. Jim is uneasy and conflicted and Bones being his emphatic self is drinking gene for both of them.  
   ”You aren't going to take that desk job, are you?” he says finally, and it is good to be able to say it at last, after all it scared him more than space itself and that gotta say something.  
Jim looks at him sideways and gives him a crooked smile before looking away.  
   “Nah,” he says with a fake cheer. “You know me, I don't like ordering people around.”   
   “Yeah, right,” McCoy snores and swings his glass once more.

 

  It's a party and Bones is literally standing only a couple of fit away, when Spock says, “More or less.”  
  And Jim says, “More or less. “  
  Another two years in space with those two stubborn lovesick idiots.  
   If there's a God he must be a Romulan.


End file.
